¿Reciste su amor uans Vacaciones?
by NaomsyEms
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic de esta ermosa pareja ... recurri mas a lo comico y espero os agrade    ! me e esforsado vastante, pero se que las proximas pagiinas estaran mejor :D


**Naomi [primera parte]**

Tal como en mis pesadillas mi felicidad dependiendo de sentimientos ajenos.

Suelo imaginármela en los breves momentos en los que no estamos juntas.

Lo pero es que mi pesadilla me tiene inmensamente feliz… sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido… Que cursilerías piensa uno en la mañana.

Me sonreí y ella también, al parecer me había estado observando por el espejo del cuarto.

Que adorable mañana- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

La luz se colaba por los visillos y daba en su cabello asiéndolo ver mas rojo aun, lucia mi antigua polera favorita, se veía tan sexi.

-Por que tan contenta- dijo riendo

Al parecer mi felicidad era evidente.

Me volví a tapar y gire para quedar viéndola. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio observándonos

-Naomi te amo- luego me beso.

-Tengo hambre- reclamo con su cara tierna

-Como te aprovechas- dije reído y me levante.

Llegue a la habitación nuevamente con la bandeja y el desayuno. Emily se encontraba acomodada y muy feliz.

Me volví a acomodar y empezamos a comer, Emily suele ensuciarse levemente cuando come, lo mas lindo son las migas que quedan en su rostro.

-Y bueno, que haremos hoy amor- dijo distraída Emily

-No lo se, el verano esta terminando, quiero aprovechar estas vacaciones

-Kieran y mama aun no llegan de sus ¨ trámites ¨ en Italia- dije riendo y ella también río.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y ella se levanto a buscarlo, yo mientras soplaba mi café. Era Kaite.

-Amor, Kaite me dice que necesita mi ayuda con mi madre- dijo vistiéndose

-Esta bien amor, yo estaré en casa de seguro- me dirigí a la ducha

**Emily [Continuación primera parte]**

-Quieren salir de nuevo de vacaciones familiares, debes convencerlos que no lo hagan- dijo de mal humor y brazos cruzados la gemela.

-Para esto me llamas- dije pensando en que podía estar tomando una ducha junto a Naomi, eso de veras sonaba lindo.

-Bueno es tu culpa, mama quiere hace algo como las pases o eso parece- fue interrumpida por mama.

Kaite quien es?- interrogo mama

Soy yo mama- dije hiendo a la cocina.

-Oh amor, sabes creo que es suficiente de estar tan distanciadas- dijo dejando todas las demás cosas que estaba haciendo

-Eso suena bien, además de fácil. Tan solo debes aceptar a novia

-Lose- suspirando y afirmándose en el mueble.

Tal respuesta me extraño mucho, esta era la parte donde ella empezaba a volverse histérica o a ignorarme.

Pero sin importar lo que aya sucedido, esto me mantuvo muy feliz

-Si, mira Emily, estuve pensado ir de vacaciones toda la familia incluida el o la novia d mi hija…

La abrase y mi felicidad era enorme, estaba muy contenta, sin pensarlo accedí a la idea de mama.

Cuando m iba hiendo, Kaite pregunto

-Y dime, ¿Todo se fue a la mierda verdad?- pregunto esperando un si de respuesta

-Emmm.. No – Dije sonriendo

-Pero Ems, no quiero ir, esta semana será la fiesta de Skai

-No se Kaite, pero no seas egoísta al fin mi madre aceptara a mi novia, además puedes escaparte- dije sonriendo

-No puedo, el próximo mes necesito su tarjeta- dijo suspirando

-Emily piensa, dime crees que Naomi acepte ir con su querida familia Fich- con tono sarcástico.

Lo dicho por mi gemela me hizo dudar, no por sus razones que me parecían muy egoístas incluso para ella, sino por que talvez tendría razón con lo que pensaría Naomi.

Camino a casa vi una cafetería nueva, me pareció muy mona y viendo que me demore menos de lo esperado en casa, desidi parar.

Cuando estaba dando mi primer sorbo, veo a Cook despidiéndose de una chica.

Este al verme se acerco y se sentó con la silla al revés.

-Y bueno Cook ella era tu nueva novia- dije soplando el café

Cook solo río con esa risa escandalosa y cómica que tiene. Al ser verdad, luego de lo que dije hasta a mi me dio risa Cook de novio, eso quiero verlo.

-Pues, como esta mi lesbiana favorita- dijo calmando su risa

Volví a soplar mi café.

-Estoy bien- dije sin ningún convencimiento

-Sabes Ems, este lugar es una cafetería… que fome- saco una petaca de whisky

Desvíe la mirada así arriba y luego antes que le contase lo sucedido dijo

-Haver mi Ems, apuesto que es por Naomi- dio un pequeño sorbo

-Las dos se aman, que puta mierda te procura

-Pero si algo no esta bien sabes que estoy disponible- dijo riendo

Cook siempre con proposiciones de aquel tipo, es un chico agradable a pesar de lo que demuestra

-Para ambas estaré disponible – agrego riendo aun mas

Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, me causa risa y alegría verlo tan bien y siendo el Cook de siempre.

-Sabes Cook, si tienes razón, si la amo y ella me ama , que puta mierda importa si acepta o no, seguiremos igual y eso esta bien de todos modos- dije alegre

Me levante, dejando hasta la mitad el café.

-Así se hace lesbiana, con animo he dicho- dijo Cook echando su whisky en mi café restante.

Llegue a la casa y toque la puerta

-Hola amo, que quería nuestra adorable gemela- con su característico sarcasmo

Se veía tan sexi mi Naomi, tenia el pelo mojado y solo traía una polera un poco mas larga.

-Dios eres tan sexi- dije excitada por su belleza

Río suavemente y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Yo serré la puerta y luego ambas nos dejamos caer en el sofá.

Su aroma era extaciante, sus labios aun húmedos por la ducha me parecían tan pero tan sabrosos!

Sen ti deslizar su mano por mi espalda, acariciar mi estomago y luego decidí entrar a la acción, le saque la polera que llevaba puesta.

Ella hizo lo mismo. En el momento que ambas nos encontrábamos solamente en ropa internos. Empecé a besar su estomago y nuestras respiraciones se agitaron mucho.

Vacile unos segundos y me puse encima suyo para besarle el cuello, mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente y luego me introduje en ella, primero con un ritmo mas suave y luego con uno mas violento, cuando Naomi llego a su clímax ella giro y se puso encima mío.

**Naomi [Segunda parte]**

Desperté junto a Ems, estábamos tapadas únicamente con las sabanas.

Me desperté y decidí irme a duchar temprano. Cuando Salí Emiy tenía todo listo, había ordenado la habitación, el living que anoche dejamos muy desordenado.

-Ems, tu hiciste todo sola?- dije sorprendida y extrañada

-Te amo Naomi- dijo bebiendo agua de la llave

Que lindo suena eso cuando lo dice ella

-Naomi me iré a duchar, quiero mi desayuno a la vuelta- dijo con tono sexi

Waaau me encanta cuando utiliza ese tono! Que sexi es mi Ems

Tuve su tostada, como es costumbre, me pregunto como una chica tan tierna y sexi come tanto, pero eso solo la hace mas sexi, si , debo ser una babosa pensé mientras reía.

Ems, llego muy linda, con una camisa media abierta y una mine.

-Amor, quiero decirte algo- dijo algo nerviosa Ems, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Mi madre quiere ir de vacaciones familiares de nuevo

-aa…?- mi tono debió haber sido muy sorprendido ya algo triste

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti- aclaro de inmediato

-Por eso ahora podremos ir juntas, mi madre quiere hacer paces definitivas y aceptar nuestra relación- dijo alegre

Suspire y luego sonreí. Sinceramente la idea no me motivaba, pero vi a Emily tan entusiasmada que no puede decir mas que otra cosa

-Cuando vamos de vacaciones entonces?

-Genial Naoms, bueno mama esta apurada, no se porque…. Bueno creo que será mañana

-Pff… esta bien, avisare ami madre que saldré un tiempo- dije dando un beso en la mejilla a mi novia y despidiéndome

Adiós amor, dijo Ems

Me dirigí a casa de un amigo tenia que devolver unos libros y hay llame a mi madre, Salí mas que todo para distraerme, los libros pude habérselas pasado cualquier otro día pero necesitaba hacerme la idea que estaría de vacaciones familiares, algo extraño para mi y mas si era con la familia Fich.

Cuando llame a mi madre, contesto Kiera

-Ooo hola Naomi- dijo con su habitual vos de dormilón

-Hola Kiera, mi madre se encuentra?

-No, ella esta de compras y yo en el hotel

-Pues me alegro que el trámite sea tan llevadero- dije riendo y luego escuche su risa

-Bueno Naomi, como has estado

-Bien Kiera, vi lo que me sugeriste

-Así, eso esta bien verdad?

-Si creo, es una buena universidad, pero tiene pocas becas

-Venga Naomi ambos sabemos que una de esas te esta esperando

-Bueno, si como se- dije tratando de serrar el tema

-Yo llamaba a mama para decirle que dejare la casa sola un tiempo iré de vacaciones junto a Emily y a su familia, adiós- colgué

Pasamos esa noche con Emily haciendo las maletas.

**Naomi [continuación segunda parte]**

Al otro día, pasaron muy temprano la familia Fich a buscarnos

No tardamos mucho en salir, la casa estaba ordenada y teníamos todo listo.

Emily había dejado todo perfecto para irnos, aunque no lo dijera esto significaba mucho para ella.

El ambiente no era tenso, como había imaginado, bueno aparte de Kaite que iba con cara de perra.

El hermano de Emily se veía algo gracioso y no paraba de observarnos, Emily me llevaba de la mano lo cual me mantenía mas relajada.

-Asíque, Naomi tu eres la novia de mi hija cierto… cuanto tiempo llevan juntas - dijo el padre de Emily

-Si, señor Fich… estamos cerca de cumplir un año

Emily me dio un discreto beso en la mejilla y apretó levemente más fuerte mi mano

Que ganas de darle un beso apasionado y hacerlo ay mismo, pero prefiero aguantar las ganas.

La madre giro sorprendida.

-Uno año… y no había tenido relación con la novia de mi hija- con tono atónito

-No es exactamente como que no hubiese querido presentártela- dijo Emily

Kaite río por primera vez en el viaje y luego trato de volver a colocar esa cara de perra furiosa.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, era evidente que la madre de Emily no me aceptaba por completo pero hacia un esfuerzo y eso me agradaba, además toda la familia era pues como ya saben… una familia

Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en una caballa cerca de la playa, solo teníamos un vecino. Una caballa al parecer del mismo estilo.

La caballa era amplia y tenía 4 cuartos.

Uno seria para el feliz matrimonio Fich, que asco me da esa oración

Una para mí. Otra para las gemelas y una aparte para el hermano.

Terminamos de instalarnos tarde, aproximadamente a las 7:00 PM. Yo me encontraba en el cuarto que se me fue designado, viendo mi celular acostada en la cama, derepente entra Emily y se lanza encima de mí. Nos besamos con pasión y nos despojamos de nuestras ropas en un tiempo record. Ella acariciaba mi vientre y luego lo empezó a besar.

Nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos unos pasos afuera del cuarto. Ambas nos vestimos rápidamente y con la respiración algo agitada salimos afuera.

Estaba el pequeño rubiecito, fue cuando me convencí de que si era un pervertido.

-¡¿Dios hace cuanto estas? - dijo Emily votándolo al suelo

-Woou si eres un pervertidito- dije tratando de no reírme

-Ok, ok no diré nada- dijo tapándose la cabeza

-Eres un marica de… - fue interrumpida Ems.

-A tomar once jóvenes- voz de Jenna

Emily bajo enojadísima y yo le seguía

Tienes suerte pervertido- dije asiéndole un gesto de que debía callar

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, yo al lado de Emily y afrente del pervertido.

Al inicio el ambiente era igual que en el viaje, un silencio total mente incomodo, pero este fue interrumpido por el padre

-Bueno Jenna, mañana pensaba hacer un almuerzo en la playa y andar por lancha

-Pues eso seria genial- sonrío Jenna

-Alguien me pasa la mayonesa- dijo el rubiecito

Emily se la acerco con una cara d ira, probablemente el pobre recibiría una golpiza luego de la cena

uuuui! Te lavaste las manos- dijo el chico, con cara divertida

Emily lo amenazo discretamente

Jenna miro algo desorientada

-Como…-dijo increpando sin perder la falsa calma

Kaite río y luego interrumpió

-Bueno ya que igual estoy pérdida lejos de donde quiero-recalco la ultima palabra.

-Por ultimo ir a la playa se podrá ver surfistas lindos, no es necesario que estemos juntos.

-Bueno podemos darnos un tiempo para andar por separado- agrego Jenna

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Emily se paro apenas vio que el silencio volvía.

-Naomi terminaste- dijo ya de pie

-Si…- respondí

-Bien acompáñame- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

Salimos de la casa, ya estaba oscuro y era obvio que la madre estaría cronometrando nuestra salida, así que decidimos quedarnos cerca de la casa.

Nos instalamos detrás de la caballa vecina, la cual tenia unos árboles bastantes cómodos

Emily saco un porro y me ofreció uno

-Disculpa a mi idiota hermano- dijo echándole una fumada a su cigarrillo

Deje el mío en el suelo y luego la bese

-Emily, te amo tanto que incluso amo a tu familia. Ella río

Luego hubo otro beso mas apasionado. Por la ventana de la caballa próxima, se divisaba una cabeza de un puberto.

-Genial, otro pervertido- dijo Ems señalándolo

Nos besamos con aun más pasión, con las manos en nuestras espaldas, desliándose por las poleras acariciando nuestras pieles.

El cigarro de Emily se había apagado y decidimos volver a la casa pues todo el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos y el pervertido viéndonos fue suficiente para que la mama de Emily se empezara a inquietar

Cuando llegamos a la caballa Jenna estaba preguntando por nosotras

-Aa Kaite, hay vienen- dijo asiéndonos señas

-Si mama, solo salieron por 15 minutos- dijo arreglándose frente un espejo que sostenía ella.

-Asi que no follaron, no te hurgas- dijo cuando al fin estaba lista y tomo su bolso y se fue

Acabábamos de llegar

-Kaite!... – llamo la tensión su mama

**Emily [Tercera parte]**

Que feliz estaba de tener vacaciones. No en realidad la felicidad era poder compartirlas con ella!

Decidí ir por un baso de agua, todos estaban despiertos ecepto Naomi y Kaite, quien ahora recuerdo no se a que hora habra llegado, pero no la sentí así que debió haber sido pasado de las 3 de la mañana.

Pase disimuladamente a el cuarto de Naomi, ella estaba durmiendo. Con esas graciosas caras que coloca..

Mama estaba pidiendo que nos levantásemos, pues quería iniciar el día de playa lo antes posible. Le di dos sorbos a mi baso y el resto lo deje caer en la cabeza de Kaite, quien reacciono con un gruñido feroz. Decidí salir corriendo, pero que mejor manera de hacerla levantarse. Cuando estaba ayudando a mama con los bolsos apareció Naomi.

Nos dirigimos a la playa todos juntos, con la parte trasera del auto llena de cachivaches y una lancha sujeta también por la parte posterior.

Nos instalamos en la parte mas privada que hayamos, pero lo cual era imposible. Toda la playa estaba repleta

Papa quedo instalando la parrilla junto a mi hermano, Kaite fue a tomar sol en la parte mas poblada de la playa y nosotras nos instalamos en el lugar levemente menos lleno.

Naomi tenia un bikini café con una flor celeste y blanca, se veía tan sexi, si no hubiésemos estado en un lugar publico

Teníamos las manos tomadas, cuando nos llega una pelota de playa a las caras. Se acerca el pervertido de la ventana

-Disculpa- dijo antes de reconocernos

-Díooos… ustedes- dijo en tono despacio

Naomi río y le tiro la pelota lejos.

Detrás de el, venia una mujer de 20 años, creo.

Era alta de pelo crespo y marrón. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y parecía estar observándonos

Naomi giro la cabeza así mí.

Esa chica atractiva de haya no te quita los ojos de encima

-Pues eso parece… como que atractiva respondí luego de darme cuenta que Naomi también la miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Me gusta la Emily celosa, agrego Naomi

La chica se nos acerco. De más cerca más atractiva se volvía la mujer.

-Hola chicas- dijo sujetándose el pelo por el viento

-Hola- respondimos

-Ustedes son nuestras vecinas- dijo al ver acercarse a el pervertido

-Así que eres hermana de pervertidito- dijo Naomi

Río y luego dijo: -Si

-Bueno, chicas estoy a cargo del festival de nuestra playa. Me pareció correcto invitarlas pues son vecinas y ambas están arto chidas- dijo mientras el púber se colocaba detrás de ella

Naomi coloco una cara de extrañes, tal vez eso de Chidas le causo la molestia. A mi me halago… pero creo no tiene importancia.

Todo el día la pasamos junto a mama, quien parecía ignorar a papa y a su pesca, mi hermano se vio obligado a acompañarlo en esa labor que me parecía bastante aburrida, pero merecido se la tiene el pervertido.

No saben lo feliz, que me hizo ver a mi mama compartiendo tanto con Naomi. No se si habrá sido tan agradable para ellas como para mi la situación pero no podía dejar de sonreír

Cuando callo la noche y nos encontrábamos en la caballa, papa y mama se dieron un ¨ momento a solas ¨. El pervertido de nuestro hogar no pillo mejor amistad que el pervertido de al frente.

Nosotras estábamos detrás de la caballa donde estaba mi hermano, los árboles de ese lugar eran bastante cómodos.

-Ems, vamos a la fiesta- dijo Naomi mientras le dio un sorbo a su Vodka

-mmm...…- dude un momento, la fiesta me parecía entretenida, pero la chica me daba desconfianza

-Bueno tu mandas Ems, pero tenia ganas de bailar contigo- guiño un ojo y se levanto

Naomi sabe como convencerme, siempre abusa de sus lindos ojos para hacerlo

Me levante al igual que ella y le di un gran beso, nos fuimos a arreglar y partimos a la fiesta.

**Naomi [Cuarta Parte]**

Todavía íbamos a una distancia grande con la playa y podíamos escuchar la música.

Se notaba que la fiesta no seria discreta.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno, la fiesta era a aire libre y la mayoría de gente estaba bailando cerca del escenario.

Emily quiso ir primero a la barra antes de pasar por la pista, cuando estábamos llegando vimos una mano conocida que nos asía señas, era la querida gemela Fich .

No me agradaba mucho la idea de verla en la fiesta. Pero lo extraño es que ella nos hubiese llamado, desde cuando a Katie le interesa pasar tiempo con nosotras.

Cuando nos acercamos notamos que estaba acompañada de la chica de la caballa.

Ustedes también vinieron? Dijo con un inédito tono agradable en ella

Así párese, respondí yo con tono sarcásticos, ella solo río

Pues bien siéntense unos minutos, esta bien?

Nos sentamos unos minutos y el ambiente algo tenso al principio se fue disolviendo con la música y licor .

Ems se había animado derepente, al inicio tuve que convencerla para que viniese, pero ahora estaba muy prendida.

La chica de pelo ondulado se llamaba Avril y era muy simpática además de hot. A pesar que al inicio me daba desconfianza la mujercita termino por agradar

Cuando Katie saco una bolsa con unas cuantas pastillas, Ems se acerco ami y me dijo en el oído que quería bailar.

Que sexi fue esa sensación de rose de sus labios, sin embargo pude notar que Ems estaba algo mareada, tal vez era yo la única que lo notaba, porque la conozco muy bien.

Cuando no levantamos para ir a la pista y las otras dos chicas se quedaron hay junto al nuevo galán de Katie, deberás admiro su rapidez.

Yo vi a Cook, quien se acercaba con ánimos de darme un abraso.

Naomi man! Como has estado! Joder no te veo ase siglos dijo abrasándome con el animo que lo caracteriza

Eee Cook me estas asfixiando, dije para que m diese unos aires

Waaau que es chico el mundo, no creen lesbianas, Cook siempre con su manía de llamarnos así.

Porque lo dices Cook?, pregunte

Cook señalo a su izquierda y hay estaba Effy Bailando muy sensual con Freddie

Fue hay cuando Avril se acerco y empezó a bailar con Ems, yo estaba hablando con Cook así que no me pareció nada mal que Ems, quien estaba bastante entretenida bailase con Avril. Mas que mal el baile que llevaban no estaba tan apegado.

-woow de veras es preciosura igual es gay…dijo Cook

- emmm realmente no lo se, solo reí. Meda risa el obstinamiento de Cook, el hizo un gesto que me párese habéroslo visto hace mucho tiempo…. Si ya recuerdo el primer día de clases cuando dispara a Effy en la presentación del año escolar, jajaja fue bastante cómico ese año además de agitado.

- Pues que quieres que diga, las lesbianas tenes suerte, dijo y río un buen rato

- aaaja tienes to…. – me interrumpe

- Sabes Naoms, no es mi idea asustarte ni menos causar molestias, pero me párese que esa chica tiene una intención algo seria con Ems

Me doy una vuelta muy rápida y observo a Ems bailando muy apegada a Avril.

Cuando me dirijo a ellas Ems


End file.
